Mrs Barker
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Mrs. Barker stops by Mrs. Lovett's shop one day. What will Mrs. Lovett say when she talks to the woman who loves, and misses, her Mr. T.? OneShot.


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Sweeney fic. I'd love some feedback and critiques but nothing **_**too**_** harsh. I know the summary sucked but I didn't know how to summarize the story without giving it away. Read and review please. Sorry about the accents. I tried my best with them.

* * *

**"Smoke! Smoke! Sign o' the devil! Se' on fire!" she called. Lucy Barker glanced around at all the passerby, frightened. "Look! Look! Somebody, somebody, look up there!" Mrs. Barker added.

Most of the passerby just stared at her but some actually glanced up to see what the madwoman was talking about.

A young boy, about the age of eleven, glanced up at the smoke that came from the building's brick chimney and then he looked back at the woman.

"That's not a sign o' the devil, ma'am. 'Tis me mum's pie shop. Ain't nothing to do wit' the devil there," the young boy said.

Lucy looked down at the boy. "Who's yer mum, boy?" she asked.

"Mrs. Lovett."

"Ah, I know Nellie. Me an' her were good friends, we were. I migh' stop by later and see 'er." Then Lucy waved off the boy and he started to head back to the shop. A moment later though, Lucy stopped him again.

" 'Ey, you! Boy, come back 'ere!"

The boy stopped and looked at the madwoman again. "Wot, ma'am?" he asked.

"Wot about the man 'bove yer mum's shop? Who's he?"

"You mean Mr. T.?"

"Mr. T.'s 'is name then?"

"Yeah."

"Wot's he do? Why's 'e there?"

" 'E's a barber. You migh' 'ave 'eard of 'im. He beat me old master, Signor Pirelli, at a shavin' contest."

"A good barber he is, then?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, boy. Now you run alone to yer mum."

The boy nodded and hurried home.

* * *

When Tobias Ragg entered the shop he called, "Mum! Mum, c'mere! Quick!" As he waited for his mom, Toby paced around the living room.

Mrs. Lovett entered the living room, her long red dress dancing around her ankles. "Wot's wrong, darling?" she asked.

"Mum, the old woman…" he started.

"Wot 'bout 'er?" Nellie interrupted quickly.

"She says she knows you. Says she might stop o'er later. Mum, she asked 'bout Mr. T.," Toby explained.

"The old lady migh' come 'ere?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, darling. Now go get yerself a pie. Fresh, they are."

Toby nodded. He started to walk away. A moment later he stopped and turned. "Mum?" he asked.

"Wot, dearie?"

" 'Ow do you know 'er? The old woman?"

Mrs. Lovett looked down at Toby and sighed. "We were friends a long time ago," she said.

Toby nodded. "That's wot the lady said too," he replied.

"Now run along and get some pies. Mr. T.'s in the shop eatin' now too."

Toby nodded and left Mrs. Lovett.

Once he was gone and out of earshot, Mrs. Lovett muttered, "Wot do you want, Mrs. Barker?"

* * *

"Want anymore pies, love?" Nellie asked, looking at Mr. T. She reached across the table and grabbed his empty plate. "I mean, we do 'ave lots an' lots o' supplies," Mrs. Lovett added.

"No, pet. I had enough," Sweeney said.

Mrs. Lovett was about to say something when someone knocked on the back door. Both she and Mr. Todd turned to see who was there.

Nellie saw Lucy's figure and silently gasped. "I'll be righ' back, love," she said, hurrying towards the back.

"Okay, darling," Mr. T. said.

Mrs. Lovett stepped outside and shut the door behind her. She didn't want Mr. T. to see who it was. "Wot do you want, Lucy?" Nellie asked.

Mrs. Barker looked at her old friend with wide eyes. "Nellie, the devil! 'Tis in yer shop!" she exclaimed.

"Devil? I don't 'ave no devil in me shop! I've checked me shop ten times o'er."

"The smoke! 'Tis the sign o' the devil!"

"The smoke is from me oven, Lucy. From me meat pies."

"No, 'tis not, Nellie! No, no, no! The smoke's from the devil!"

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Barker, please, leave," she said.

"Wot's Mr. T. do?"

"He's a barber. Didn't my son tell you that?"

"Yes, yes. A demon barber 'e is!"

"Demon barber?"

"Yes! 'E's a demon sent by the devil 'imself!"

"No, Lucy. Mr. T.'s a good barber. A good man."

"That's wot 'e wants you to think!"

Mrs. Lovett glanced inside. Sweeney looked at her confused. Then she looked at the madwoman that was Mr. T.'s or rather, Benjamin Barker's, wife. "Lucy, please, leave. Please."

"Why?"

" 'Cause, Mrs. Barker, I wish to go back inside."

"I'll leave you, fine. But jus' remember: he's a demon barber."

"Yes. I'll 'member that."

Then without another word, Lucy left. Mrs. Lovett then headed back inside.

* * *

"Wot 'as the matter, darling? Who 'as there?"

"Nobody, love. Nobody was there." Then Mrs. Lovett walked away from her beloved Mr. T. and called for Toby. "Toby! Toby, dear!" she yelled, walking into the living room.

"Wot, Mum?" he asked, walking over to her.

Mrs. Lovett bent down and placed her hands on Toby's shoulders. "Love, will you do something for me?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Wot, Mum? Wot do you want?" he asked, looking at her.

"If you e'er see the old woman near 'ere, will you kick 'er out? For me?"

"O'course, Mum."

"Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome."

Mrs. Lovett hugged Toby tightly. Now she never had to worry about Mrs. Barker coming back. Ever.


End file.
